


it's always say goodnight n go

by piiisces



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Co-workers, Feelings, Kissing, Librarians, M/M, Old Friends, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piiisces/pseuds/piiisces
Summary: when ten misses the train home, kun lets him sleep at his place for the night.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	it's always say goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> based on 'goodnight n go' by ariana grande ♡

“shit!” ten cursed as he watched the last train of the day roll away from the station. out of breath from running, he carded his fingers through his blonde hair and sat down on the nearest bench, feeling defeated. he didn’t know what to do. he was stuck in the city with no ride home. shit indeed.  in a panic, ten racked his brain to come up with a plan. thankfully, after a few minutes of intense brainstorming, he had an idea.  he pulled out his phone, to text the only person he knew who lived in this city.

_ ten: hey kun, i know it’s late and this is very out of the blue but im in a bit of a situation, im in the city rn but i missed my train home ,, i don’t have anywhere to stay, i don’t have enough money for a hotel i don’t know what to dooo!!! do u have any suggestions? _

he sat under the dim train station lights, biting his nails and bouncing his knee anxiously. he could see his breath float through the cold winter air as he let out a deep exhale and prayed for a response.

ding!

_ kun: stay calm, don’t worry!! i’ll come pick u up and u can stay on my couch for tonight. i’ll be a few mins just hold tight _

—

“thank you for coming to my rescue,” ten said as he shut the door of kun’s car. “you’re the only person i know here.”

“of course, i couldn’t just let you sleep out in the cold!” kun chuckled as he turned on the engine.

they knew each other from working at the bookshop together, but kun had quit the job before moving to the city. they were friends. although, ten always felt that something more than just friendship lingered in between them, but he was unsure if kun ever felt the same.

— 

kun flipped the light switch on and showed ten into his apartment. 

“wow... nice place! you always had a good eye for aesthetics.” ten smiled as he looked around his accommodation for the night. 

“thank you! i try my best.” replied kun, wearing the same warm smile that ten remembered. “it’s been a while since we last saw each other...”

“yeah... everyone at the bookshop misses you!”

kun smiled. “and i miss the bookshop... come on, let’s catch up over some wine?”

ten nodded and they made their way into kun’s small but stylish living room.

—

“what were you doing in the city anyway?” kun asked, curiously, as he sat opposite ten on the sofa.

“oh, i just came by to do some shopping and i stayed late to do some photography. it’s for someone’s birthday.”

“ah, i see.” kun nodded. “boyfriend?”

ten let out a small, slightly nervous laugh and shook his head. “no, no. i don’t have one of those right now.”

“ah.”

ten quickly changed the subject by bringing up some old funny memories  he and kun shared at the bookshop, and also told him some new anecdotes. 

—

after an hour and a bit of “remember when...”s and reliving past times, ten began to feel quite tired. partly because of the wine, but mostly because of his frantic run to the train station before. he manoeuvred himself so he was laying down, his head resting on the arm of the couch. he put his empty glass on the side table and let his eyes close for a minute.  as kun noticed this, he patted ten’s leg.

“hey, you can't fall asleep in that outfit. i'll get you some of my spare comfy clothes.”  he got up and went into his bedroom to fetch a t-shirt and pair of joggers, along with a blanket and pillow. “here, you can wear these.” kun handed ten the pile, “the electric heater is right over there, and i'll be in my room if you need anything.”

“thank you, kun. really.” ten said sincerely.

“you’re welcome.” kun replied gently. “goodnight.”

“night.”

—

as kun sat in his bed, catching up on a couple pages of a book he was reading, he decided it would probably be best if he at least got some amount of sleep. after switching his bedside lamp off, he settled down and finally closed his eyes.  just when he was about to drift off, he heard a gentle knock at his door.

“yeah? come in.” he croaked out. he wondered if ten needed anything. 

“hi.” ten walked in the room, twiddling his thumbs.

“are you okay?” kun asked, confused and slightly worried.

ten edged closer to his bed. “yeah. it’s just... the heater isn’t working... and i was kind of getting cold.”

kun sighed with a tinge of frustration. “ugh, that heater is useless. i’m so sorry, i’ll get you some more blankets.”

just as kun was about to kick off his quilt and get up, ten stopped him by saying, “or... i could just sleep in your bed... you’ve got a duvet and you wouldn’t have to worry about finding more blankets.”

kun blinked, looking a bit surprised.

“or... it’s okay, nevermind. sorry, i’ll just go back to the couch.” ten backtracked awkwardly.

“no, wait. that’s a good idea.” kun said, and lifted up his duvet. “it’ll be warmer than a few blankets.”

ten made a small smile, exhaled through his nose and then climbed in next to kun. he made himself comfy in kun’s bed, laying facing him. kun let out an awkward laugh as they made eye contact. “better now?” 

ten shuffled closer. “much better.”

kun laughed and pinched ten’s cheek like he used to when they worked together.  after a few seconds, when the room fell totally silent, ten said quietly but sincerely, “i miss you.”

kun exhaled. “i miss you too. my new job isn’t nearly as fun without you.”

“i bet.” ten smiled as his eyes began to close.

“goodnight, ten.”

“goodnight.”

— 

“thanks for driving me to the station,” ten said as kun turned off the engine, “and for letting me stay over last night. i really don’t know what i’d do if you didn’t reply to my text...” 

kun smiled, as he turned to face ten. “it’s no problem, really.”

ten suddenly found himself looking at the other boy’s lips. he looked back up at his big brown eyes and saw them staring back at him. he really didn’t know what force had taken over him in this moment, but he leaned forward and kissed kun. 

“sorry, sorry. i-“

ten’s regretful speech was cut off by kun’s plush lips pressed against his.

as kun leaned out, ten’s eyes fluttered open to see another warm smile.

“come on, you’re gonna miss your train.” 

—

ten waved to kun through the window as the train rolled away from the platform. he smiled, and let his head fall back against the headrest as the train picked up speed.

ding!

_ kun: u should stay over again some day, it was nice catching up with u :) _

ten felt stupid for blushing and tried to stop himself from smiling like an idiot by covering his face with his hand. maybe other passengers were looking at him, but he didn’t care in this moment.

he put in his earphones and watched the outside world whizz past the window.

_ we’d be good, _

_ we’d be great together  _


End file.
